Weak
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Kaminari is dared to go to Bakugou's Room and come back alive, Eijirou at least will try to help him with that. B/B. Bakushima.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

* * *

Weak

"I can't believe you talked me into this"

"Hey, you volunteered for this, I only told you my plan"

"You know I would not leave you here to die!"

Kaminari makes a grin, like implying he would be fine; that was a complete lie. Somehow, they end up playing truth or dare in the common room and Ashido dares him to go to Bakugou's room and come back alive, and some of his hair as a proof he was there.

Kirishima decides to come with him after he couldn't stop them to do something else.

Look, he liked Bakugou as the next person-ok, more than that, but is not the point at this moment-but he wasn't the type of person who takes good being wake up, less for no good reasons. And with him? You better have the league of villains in the front door or else you will feel his wrath.

That was the reason he decides to go; it would be just in case, he wasn't just the only who could calm down him-or be the best bet to try it-with his quirk he can take the explosions in the worst scenario. Kaminari? He was his bro, but he was lacking a lot in the physical department; and the least he wants is both of his best friends punishment by Aizawa for the next few days.

Right now, they were hanging on the fourth floor, relieved that Bakugou got his door open; going for the balcony would be a disaster anyways. As they walked into the room, both of the boys keep breathing with their mouths, taking advantage of the socks to walk with the sound at minimum. It was a surprise to everyone, but the explosive guy was actually calm in his sleep; you wouldn't guess of the short-tempered he can be just by seeing him sleeping, so calm as he didn't have any troubles in the world.

Kirishima couldn't help but sigh at the view, he wished Bakugou could be like that more often; not that he didn't like him the way he was, but because he always looked so stressed; more than once he hoped to lift a little bit of that on his shoulders, making jokes or stupid comments on purpose to see if maybe like that, he could smile and relax.

He stopped his thoughts by seeing the grin of Kaminari in his side view; now that he turned to him, he was starting to move his eyebrows and make finger guns. Eijirou could feel his cheeks turned red, and if there weren't in that situation, he for sure would try to shut up his friend-even he wasn't saying anything-. At this point, all of the squad knew about his crush, except the loved one of course. It was undeniable at this point, and he only was thankful that Bakugou was dense enough to don't notice anything and that his friends would at least try to keep the jokes when he was not around.

He would not ruin his friendship over a stupid crush.

Denki finally had mercy on his poor soul and stop teasing him, they had a mission to do anyway. The room was really clean and more ordered that you would expect from him, oh well, he also wasn't your typical nerd, but he still was one of the best in the class; sadly, they didn't see any hair on the clothes or even the brush, so their only hope was the pillow, the one he was using right now.

Gods, please have mercy on them.

Growing closer to King Explosion Murder, it wasn't any hair on the pillow, not at least enough to make a good prove. Kirishima was going to the door and called a day, until he notices Kaminari was moving his hand to Bakugou's head. If he wasn't so conscious of the situation, he would scream.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he mutters so low that it was almost silent; if it was for the situation or the quietness in the room it was not sure, but the blonde heard him.

"I would not retreat without trying it at least" Gladly, his response was with the same volume.

"Bro, you will get yourself killed!"

"That is why you are here isn't?"

Well, that's it, this was the end. Kaminari would die, Bakugou will go to jail, and he would lose his best friends because one of them was stupid enough to angry the other one over a ridiculous bet.

The electricity user put his hand on the other guy, almost petting his head, until he took some hair in the softest way possible. One second, it wasn't any explosions or punches, they almost cry of joy. Except that after two seconds, they hear some growls.

"What the actual fu-"

"Hey Bakugou!" Kirishima decides to interfere at that moment, hoping that Kaminari would escape and he could take the shot. Katsuki was scrubbing his eyes, probably with the vision blurry for waking up. Denki takes the chance to go out of the room without being noticed, doing a finger gun as a way to thank him; Red Riot only sends him a glare of 'you owe me one', at what he nodded going out.

"What the hell you are doing here Kirishima?" One problem was solved, but now was another in the way.

"Oh well, it's actually stupid really-"

"You are not helping yourself here with that crap"

 _"Yeah I_ know _"_ he thought, without actually replying it. Sadly, he was more of the truth than lying, considering really unmanly not deal with the consequences; on the other hand, this one of the good reasons to actually lie-help a bro-so he better come with something quickly. This was one of the very few occasions he wished he was better at lying.

"Well you see, I had a nightmare! Yeah, that, so I hope you will be awake; so, I was checking!"

"You decide to check going into my clearly dark room, with me obviously not answering, and petting my head to be sure?"

"…Yeah, you can summarize like that."

Of course, it wasn't logical, but he knew the actual reason they would have a battleground in the common room, and he had already enough with the classes and internship to put cleaning in his plate. He prayed to every good he could remember that Bakugou would take the bait.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"What?"

"Clean your ears shitty hair, I ask you what the stupid nightmare was about."

Ok, he believed him, but now he needed to make something convincing enough before he notices. Somebody once said, the better lies are the ones that are partially true.

"It was…when you got kidnapped" He didn't want to talk about this, he was sure he was being overdramatic with the topic; he was fine, it had been months since that, it should be okay. But for some reason, a part of his mind didn't get it. "It varies, sometimes my quirk doesn't work and I can't get to you, in others the villains refrain you before you can get out, o-or, is already late and you are-"

"Fuck, I'm too tired for this shit" Bakugou drops himself back to the bed, sighed obviously tired "It's not the time for this bullshit."

"Yeah…yeah you are right" This wasn't the purpose of his visit, but somehow he felt sad to that response, he knew his bro wasn't good with feelings and this was a touchy subject, but that was too harsh when he was being honest-at least about the content in the nightmares-. "I will just g- Wait, what are you doing?" He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he notices the other guy was moving his back against the wall, still lying down.

"What the fuck do you think? Move your ass here."

"Wait what?"

"Fuck I need to explain everything here? You say you had nightmares because that stupid shit months ago, if I'm here you will see everything is fine, and you will fucking let me sleep even if you had more nightmares."

Kirishima was sure he was blushing already, it was good that Bakugou had his eyes closed so he would not notice how red he was. He swallows, undecided "Are you sure?"

"Who the fuck you think you are talking to? Yes, I'm fucking sure, and I will soon be sure to exploit your ass out of here if you don't move already."

"Okay okay, I'm coming" Knowing his treat wasn't an empty one, he finally goes to his bed and sleeps at this side, in front of him. His heart was beating so fast; the only times he got this close to Bakugou was in combat hand in hand, and at that times he was moving too fast to concentrate in his appealing. Eijirou was feeling guilty of how happy he was for being with him at that moment, that he would be considerate enough to let him sleep there for some technically fake nightmares.

It was a surprise when he felt a hand graving his, squeezing a little. He looks at Bakugou hoping for answer, and even with his eyes closed, he knew what the red one was feeling.

"I will not go anywhere, got it asshole?"

The butterflies go wild in his stomach with that phrase, squeezing the hand back "Yes."

Maybe that bet wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

Just like the last one, this was a challenge with the phrase "I can't believe you talked me into this." and kiribaku as the pairing; probably this wasn't what the person thought when they told me, but I like the results.

I'm not totally sure if do more stuff like this? It depends on my imagination of course, but the other pairings other people ask me are my strength and it was already difficult for me with the pairings I like. O well, I will see.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
